Just a Feeling
by DuckyInTheWater
Summary: Three years ago, Marley helped SHIELD take down a powerful man, with the promise of a clean record, but that promise was broken. Years later, SHIELD finds her locked in a research facility, her mind and heart now rigid. They need her help again, but this time Marley can barely control her own feelings, least of all, the feelings of others. Can she learn to trust SHIELD? OC fic
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! So I recently started an OC fic when I decided I didn't like it, so I took it down. I then started another OC fic, but also decided it sucked, so here we are. This is my third attempt at an Avengers OC fic. The prologue takes place before the movie and the rest of the fic takes place after. I do not have a beta yet, so all the mistakes are my own, but I am working on it. I would love help anyway on this fic if anyone wants to help. Anyway I hope you like! Please remember to review! :D  
Update on 1/02/2013-Hey guys I swear I am continuing the story, senior year of college has me a bit frazzled but I am still writing and got my second wind. I am doing a bit of cleanup on this chapter and a little more on plot. I am also retouching the other chapter as well. Hopefully this will lead to a new chapter. I apologize to everyone if they get a ton of alerts. Yay. Thank you to everyone that read, reviewed and favorited/alerted. Please stay with me, but I totally understand if you are like "um no." lol.  
**

Disclaimer: I own nothing Avenger related. Yes, its sad.

* * *

**Prologue**

They were coming.

I didn't know who they were, but I could feel their determination a mile away.

I could hear the uniform pounding of their iron-clad boots against the metal stairs outside. I knew they were surrounding my apartment building, but my body refused to move. I knew they would be ready for a fight, but I knew I'd be outmanned.

I sat on the floor of my bedroom, letting my fingers walk along the soft white carpet fibers. _Let them come_, I thought bitterly. I'd already destroyed every piece of technology I owned; every piece of potential evidence they could gather, so the only thing left for to do was wait. Fighting them was pointless. I could feel their need to complete their mission, whether I was dead or alive.

My fingers continued their dance with the carpet, watching the way my finger left impressions in the tiny braids of thread. My fingers instantly froze when I heard a soft click at the front door, followed by multiple footsteps.

They were in my apartment. My finger instinctively curled into fists as I heard them come closer. I didn't realize I was holding my breath till I felt my lungs begin to burn. My heart began racing, alerting me to the fear that was slowly growing in my stomach. I pushed my glasses up with a shaky hand that was now sweating.

My door suddenly flung open and a blur of black surrounded me. They were shouting something, but my mind was being too slow to process the angry voices.

Before I could think my face was shoved into white carpet I was just admiring. The hand holding me down was rather large for someone of my small size, but I don't think the guy cared. My glasses were pushed against my face and my bangs started poking me in the eyes, causing my eyes to water. My hands were pinned at the small of my back, making me wince from the force. I heard the rattle of the metal cuffs before they were even slapped on-I started to struggle out of pure instinct. I got one leg free as I kicked out when I heard a new voice enter the room.

"Marlene Brackett, it would be in your best interest not to struggle." My body stilled. It was a male voice.

I tried to look up from my current position, but the only thing I could see was a nice, shiny pair of black boots. I could only guess at what branch of government they belonged too; FBI, NSA, CIA…hell, if the people from the SATs were here I would not have been surpised.

I tried to force my face into a more comfortable position, but all that did to be pushed further into the floor, I tried to make light of my current situation. "Girl's gotta try, right?"

There was a soft chuckle from the booted voice, "Then you're gonna love trying my next trick out."

I was about to say something else, but the hand holding my head down instantly let up.

I sighed, "Thank god, 'cause I was-"

The hand was replaced with an extreme stinging sensation in the back of my neck.

"Damn-"Was the last thing I managed to say before I felt myself fall into a pool of black.

* * *

I woke up tied to a chair. _This cannot be good. _I looked around to find I was in a hangar bay of what looked like a private airport. According to my pervious knowledge of government facilities; this was way too clean and bright. The walls were pure white and it had a multitude of windows. Way too happy to be a government-owned place.

I sat there for a while, letting my mind drift outside, feeling for anyone nearby. I let out a loud sigh, I was getting impatient. The chair I sat in wasn't as comfortable as I thought when I woke up. "Can I least have an introduction? I said to no one. My voice echoed back to me in the large space, making me wince at the sound of my voice.

There was a sudden murmuring going on in the corner I couldn't see when a male spoke, "Ms. Brackett, I am Nick Fury, Director of an organization known as S.H.I.E.L.D, Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. And this-"

I gasped at the sudden stinging sensation that started up the back of my hand, followed by a slight burn. "What the hell?" I yelled. I looked up to find to find a skinny redhead standing next to me, pulling a needle out my hand. I didn't even hear her come up beside me. My eyes started to lose focus almost instantly. I struggled to shake the burning that was traveling up my arm.

"Is Agent Natasha Romanoff," he continued, acting as if nothing had happened. A tall man in the boots from before, walked in front of me. I could see his face now—he had an eye patch over his left eye and looked menacing as hell.

A fog had fallen in my vision, making the pristine white room look even whiter. My thoughts were starting to come to me in slow waves; it formed a quiet melody in my head. It was like my thoughts and feelings had become muted and dulled, leaving me to feel lost. I didn't know how long I sat there in silence before anymore moved or spoke, but the silence was quite pleasant for me.

"What did...you…me?" I managed to slur out. I knew I was missing a word, but I couldn't put my tongue on it. I scrunched my face as I tried to remember the word that was missing. I finally looked up to find the large blurry man with an eye patch and a skinny redhead that looked awfully pissed, staring at me. I shook my head again to clear my brain, but found no results.

Agent Romanoff lowered herself to my level, grabbing my chin and tilting my head. "It was a simple benzodiazepine," she said causally. I simply stared at her. There was no way my mind could have processed her words even without the drug. If my mouth was open, I would have drooled.

Fury smirked at my expression, "It's just something to dull your senses for a bit. With someone with your kind of ability, I wanted to take precautions. Romanoff?"

"She's good."

It took me a couple of minutes to process what Fury had said when my blood ran cold. _He knew?_ I mean, I'd done a lot of work for several crime organizations, but I never once gave away how I did my job. I instantly began to think of what was about to happen to me. Panic began to set in. I thanked the universe I couldn't feel much in the brain department.

"Now I know what you might be thinking: how? Right? Well, let's just say we make finding gifted people a profession. You, Ms. Brackett, are a first for us. Psionics are a new one for us.

I snorted out of habit. _You didn't discover a new breed of dog._

"And you seem to have gotten yourself in a bit of pickle. Working for Damien Lancaster? Heavy stuff, Ms. Brackett, heavy stuff," Fury said, ignoring my attempt at an eye roll.

_No shit, that's why it's called racketeering,_I thought bitterly. I gave a slight groan as I tried to think clearly enough to speak, "So, what…you...from me?" I forced my words out carefully, knowing I sounded like a riddle.

"What do we want from you?" Fury asked, correcting me. I merely nodded. Fury looked to Agent Romanoff.

She stepped forward, "We know Lancaster has employed other people with certain mutations for the past few months, but we haven't been able to discover what he's planning. You still hold a contract with him, so…"

My eyes widened at what she was implying. I knew what Damien was capable of; there was no way I'd make it out alive if he found out I was a double agent.

"That's where you come in," Fury added. I started to shake my head my head, but Fury out a hand up, stopping me. "Option two is you go into one of our facilities."

"Facility?" My breath hitched as my mind caught up with his words. "I…" I couldn't finish my sentence. The idea was finally hitting me through the drug haze_. I either risk my life working for man who could kill me without another thought or become a lab rat prisoner._

I cleared my throat before I attempted to say the words that would seal my fate. Fury and Agent Romanoff were staring at me so intently; I thought I was going to burn under their scrutiny.

"I'll do it," I forced out. Even without the drug in my system, I knew those three words would have been hard to say. If I could have cried, I would have. The one time in my life I wanted to feel something and I couldn't. I refused to look up at my new boss and co-worker.

Fury just smiled while Agent Romanoff quickly made her way away from me. I dimly heard a door slide open then shut just as quick.

"Good choice, Agent Brackett." I finally looked up at him at the sound of my new title. _Agent? _I hadn't even done anything.

_Everything was going to work...right?_

* * *

**Well, there ya go. I hope it was worth your while. Like I said if you have any suggestions please feel free to or PM me. I always see the traffic, but if no leaves a review, idk if should continue...Please review! :D**


	2. Chapter 1

**Holy Cow guys! I am super pumped my first chapter produced 9 followers, 2 reviews, and 2 favorites. It totally made my day! Major props to WolfDarkfur and TheMostRandomOfRandomWriters for reviewing. You made me feel like I was doing something right. :D  
Any who, here's the next chapter. It is a bit longer, and has a bit more about Marley's personality. It has a tiny bit of Avenger-ness in it, but don't think that's how the story is gonna be, just this chapter, the next one...TONS of cannon character interaction. This is just the step up, so sit tight. I also still don't have a Beta but I am on the search for one if anyone is interested. :) I kinda am not completely happy with this chapter, so if you have any suggestions or opinions on the matter let me know. If only there was a way for readers to do that...Oh wait...:P Remember to review!**

Disclaimer: I own nothing Marvel related, just the OC and plot thing. I know...sad day...

* * *

**Three years later**

"Wake up, Brackett! Med call in five."

My eyes opened involuntarily, as I heard the orderly slam the door. I rolled over to face the wall again. _Damn I'm tired_. I couldn't sleep in this place; I couldn't turn myself off. It felt like every moment of every day I could feel everyone. The scared girl down the hall, the pissed off guy in the room next to me. Everyone.

SHIELD promised I'd be free to go after helping them with the Damien Lancaster situation, but the moment Lancaster was caught I was taken into custody. I didn't even have time to defend myself. I woke up here at what I was told was the Wood Hill Research Facility. I was to help them in discovering more about the supposed "Mutant Gene." In reality it was a simply a cruel way of experimenting in order to control us. We were different, different meant Every time I thought about it, I could feel the bitter taste of betrayal rise in the back of my throat. It was a pill, I'd yet to swallow.

I laid there for my remaining five minutes, enjoying one of the few moments I had to just feel my own emotions and sanity. My lucid moments were far too infrequent now. With each passing day I felt my control slip even further away from me. Some days were better than others though.

Today turned out to be one of those worse days.

I heard the door open again, this time jumping to a standing position beside my bed. They always wanted you standing, so they could assess you. If you weren't standing, they assumed something was wrong or you were being defiant; normally they assumed the second one, which was always followed with what they called "Reinforcement." Punishment was more like it. I'd learned from my earlier days here that defiance and rebellion didn't get me anything. I might have been giving in to their wishes, but I sure as hell wasn't giving up.

I looked to the door to find my least favorite doctor, Dr. Finnister, standing there with two orderlies. I internally cringed at the sight of the graying, tall doctor. No one here liked him; even the staff thought he was a real dick. The other patients and I often called him Dr. _Finkster_ for the constant pain the ass he was. I found it odd though, that he had two orderlies with him. It wasn't an unusual scene to have just one doctor, but _two orderlies? _Something was up. Dr. Finnister stared at me for an uncomfortably long time, before he spoke.

"Good morning Ms. Bracket." He waited for me to reply, but I simply continued to stare forward. It was never a good morning. They used the word 'good' like 'the;' it was a common-place word that held no real meaning. When he saw I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of a greeting, he continued. "You, Ms. Brackett, have become the topic of much talk recently. It would seem you are more important than we perviously thought." I snorted at his comment.

"Shocking, 'cause I've always known I was. Glad to know you all finally caught that train." I almost held in my smartass answer, but he left to wide a hole to ignore. I sure my comment would cost me, but it wouldn't be the first time my tongue got me in trouble.

He eyed me up and down, making me a little self-conscious. The grey scrubs they gave us, combined with my extremely unkempt now-dulled copper hair, had to make me look like I was crazy. "Well yes, but none the less, we would like to see you in the observation unit today. My stomach jumped into my throat; I'd been in observation only once; the day I was brought in. It wasn't the best day out of the time I'd spent here or at least what I could remember of it. I'd been in Solitary before and almost preferred it over observation. At least in Solitary I was left alone. From what I'd heard from the others, observation wasn't a place you'd ever want to go twice.

I felt my panic begin to build, as I realized why there were two orderlies. They'd anticipated my resistance. "I…don't think...I mean…I lied. I really not _that_ special." My mind began to kick into overdrive and I felt my control begin to slip. Dr. Finnister's were the first emotions I could reach and it froze me the core-joy. He was happy. My eyes widen at my new-found revelation.

"Mr. Daniels," he now spoke to one of the orderlies, "please escort Ms. Brackett to the bathroom for showers, then please bring her to the west unit," Dr. Finnister ordered, ignoring my plea. Without another glance, he left the room, leaving me and two orderlies to stare at one another.

Daniels was the first to speak, "You heard him Marley, let's go."

Over the years, I'd become familiar with many of the orderlies, at least close enough for a first name basis. Most of them were still just trained soldiers following orders, but some were friendly enough. They often slipped us things from the outside, like newspapers or candy. If someone started bringing in cigarettes, it would feel like an actual prison.

I sighed, trying to hide my growing fear. "Explain something to me Daniels. Do you always do what you're told without questioning the morality of the situation or getting anything of benefit in return? 'Cause I am pretty sure that's called being someone's bitch." Daniels sighed before grabbing my arm and pushing me out the door. The instant he touched my skin, I felt he was oddly aroused by me. _Leave it me to attract the enemy. _

We began our journey down the hall towards the community bathroom. Both orderlies flanked my sides, as if, at any moment, I would run. I was more than temped to. I noticed the silence that surrounded me. No one else was out. I was the only person in hall. That meant someone important was coming or they didn't wanting us to talk to each other. Either was possible.

As soon as we got to the bathroom, my attendants left, leaving me in the hands of the usual female nurse. I decided to take my shower as slow as possible, stalling from going to the "Observation unit."

I finally got out and dried myself, noticing none of the other patients had joined me. This was not a good sign-they were keeping us separated. I ran my fingers through my wet locks, as we were not allowed to have hair brushes or anything else that may improve our appearances, it was the best I could do. We didn't have any mirrors, so I could only assume I didn't look too bad. I knew I had gotten thinner, paler and my hair longer, but beyond that I really didn't know what I looked like now.

Stepping out into the hall, I was greeted by two more orderlies, making it four extremely built men to walk me to the "west unit." I swallowed a large lump that was beginning to form in my throat. I could feel the fear of the men around me. I didn't understand why they were afraid; they knew what was coming, but it had nothing to do with them.

I tried to joke with them. despite my apprehension, "So, guys, how attractive am I now?" Silence. "Tough crowd," I murmured. We continued to walk in an uncomfortable silence when we reached a door that required a key code. They quickly blocked my view as the door was opened. I rolled my eyes and gave a snort. "Guys you realize that even if I noticed and remembered the passkey, there are about hundred more I'd have to learn? Plus get past a million guards and not to mention, scale a 10 high barb-wire fence. I'm not that desperate." I was that desperate; I was desperate enough to do all that twice. I was pushed forward, completely ignored, as we continued our walk when I was suddenly forced to stop. We were at the end of a small corridor of windows.

Dr. Finnister appeared from around the corner with a few other doctors I'd never met. There was one man with them that wasn't wearing a lab coat though. He looked oddly familiar, with his cleanly shaped goatee and pleaded pants suit, but I shook the feeling off and focused on my surrounding.

The orderlies began pushing me towards one of windows that turned out to be door.

_Well, crap. _I felt my breathing speed up as I felt the other's emotions-they were all curious, with a hint of joy. They felt like kids would a Christmas, except for the man I thought look familiar. I couldn't separate the feelings I could sense, but his wasn't the same as the others. It almost felt like pity, but that was an impossible emotion in this place. I tried to keep their emotions out, but my sudden stress disabled me.

"Ms. Brackett, if you would." Doctor Finnister motioned to the double door as I watched them slide open. My whole body froze with fear. _Shit._

Inside the room sat one lonely grey metal chair. The walls were made entirely of clear glass except for the back concrete wall. It was definitely an observation room. My senses immediately went into overdrive and I began backing away, but I was stopped when an orderly grabbed my shoulders.

I was shoved into the room, the doors quickly sliding shut behind me. I simply stood there facing the wall, unsure of what to do. The only other time I'd been in this situation I was mad as hell and in handcuffs. This time was a bit different.

"Ms. Brackett, if you would so kind to have a seat." Dr. Finnister's voice resounded through the small room. The man's voice was even more annoying on a loud-speaker. I looked to the chair in the middle of the room and slowly made my way over. I took a small moment to stare at the chair before picking it up and turning it the opposite direction. I sat down and faced the wall. I couldn't help but smirk at my genius idea. "Ms. Brackett..." His annoyance was clear.

I once again stood and turned the chair back to its original position. I took a deep breath and sat down, not looking up to meet every set of eyes that were now staring a hole in my face. I continued to stare at the floor until knocking on the glass brought my head up.

It was the finely dressed man from before. He mouthed something to me, but his words were lost. I knew I must have looked extremely confused because he turned to Dr. Finnister, but Finnester shook his head. The man said something to him again, but that got an even bigger head shake. Clearly the man wanted to speak with me. For the first time in a while, I was actually amused.

The man stared at me for another second before tapping the glass and taking a step back. He looked as if he was analyzing the glass, which was extremely ironic as I was the one under observation. He looked back at me and mouthed to me again.

"What?" This time just asking it out loud. He mouthed it yet again, this time slowing his words. I simply stared. Clearly he did not understand that I was clueless. He looked back at the others; me eyes going to them as well. They looked just as dumbfounded as I was. With an eye roll the confusing man reached into his suit jacket pulling out what looked like a small thick disk, pushing it against the glass. He looked up at me and winked before quickly turning around to face the doctors, starting to make, what looked like, small talk. He slowly lead them away.

I was completely lost. The small disk began to light up with the lights getting faster with each passing second. I stood and began getting closer to the glass out of pure curiosity. "What the-"

The room suddenly exploded, sending me flying against the opposite wall. The glass from the cell splintered out, catching several parts of body in their wake. I felt my head hit the wall with a sickening crack. I landed on the floor in a heap, glass scattered underneath me. For a moment the room stood still, but time quickly started back when the yelling began. My ears refused to work properly over the loud ringing. My eyes opened involuntarily to find a red-painted steel superman leaning over me.

"You okay kid?" The ringing finally settled down enough to make sense of the question the hunk of fancy metal had just asked me.

"I..." I couldn't formulate words. I closed my mouth and stared up at it, awestruck.

It held out its hand after it realized I was useless. "Come on. I only have two minutes or less before the calvery arrives." My eyes continued to stare, head pounding with every passing second. Without waiting for me to take the hand, it reached out and grabbed my shoulders, forcing me to my feet. Glass pulled at my skin as I stood. I grimaced at the pain, but even more at the small amount of blood I saw on my scrubs. Blood was never good.

"We can fix that later, we have to go now." The hands that were once holding my shoulders were now grabbing my hand and pulling me toward the now wide open cell. It suddenly dawned on me; I was being led to my freedom. I shook myself and followed, trying to keep up with the inhuman speed.

"Stop!"

I spun around to see a storm of orderlies and Dr. Finnister coming forward.

I was gently pushed behind the shiny metal. It looked down and said, "Stay here. This should only take a second." Without a response he ran forward and raised his arm, allowing a multitude of bullets to spray across the room. I stepped back at the sound, but was grabbed by Daniels and another orderly; I hadn't even sensed them.

Thankfully, my survival instincts suddenly took control. It was the one thing I was grateful to SHIELD for teaching me.

I grabbed the orderly's hand that held my shoulder, twisting it till I heard it pop. I turned around and rammed my knee into his groin. He let out a moan and dropped, as I turned and high kicked the orderly standing next to him. I didn't even look to see if it had taken him down as I continued on to the next person. I heard Dr. Finnister yell something, but I was too amped to hear. Daniels tried to go for my arms, but I got a good head butt in when he dove to pin me.

I stumbled back against the force, causing me to lose my focus for a second. Unfortunately, a second was all it took. I was grabbed from behind and forced against the wall. reinforcements had arrived. I could feel multiple hands pinning me; I let out a small cry.

I could feel tears begin to form in my eyes. "No, please," I whispered as I struggled against the wall. My plea was ignored. "Please, please let go," I repeated, but I knew it was too late. I felt my freedom begin to slip away and I could do nothing to stop it. I closed my eyes to stop the nausea that started to run through me.

The weight was suddenly lifted off me as I felt myself on the verge of blacking out.

"I'm getting you outta here, kid. Just hang tight." My eyes were still squeezed tight as I felt myself be lifted in the air. The contents of my stomach also decided to lift as I couldn't stop myself from throwing up. "Oh, well, that's new for me." I didn't know what that meant but I was too far gone to care, the warm hum against my skin was oddly comforting.

There were shouts all around us, but the rushing of blood in my ears getting too intense to hear anything clearly.

The last thing I felt was something I hadn't felt since being locked up: hope. And I was all too glad to fall into it…

* * *

**There ya go! Remember to REVIEW! Please and thank you!**


End file.
